A la orilla del río
by Lizy Ann
Summary: Cuando Hinata, la hija de un general, decida salvar a un esclavo herido, su vida da un giro inesperado. •Short-fic.
1. Hinata

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y compañía pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Summary** : Cuando Hinata, la hija de un general, decida salvar a un esclavo herido, su vida da un giro inesperado.

* * *

 **A la orilla del río.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _Hinata_

* * *

Mientras escuchaba las palabras de su padre, sólo podía pensar en lo infeliz que era.

Estaba encerrada todo el tiempo, y aquello la tenía agotada. No podía escribir, leer o siquiera asomarse por las ventanas. Su único contacto con el mundo exterior eran las pláticas que tenían con sus dos damas de compañía, quienes muy apenas y podían verla a los ojos.

Se acababa de enterar de su próximo matrimonio, y aquello fue lo que realmente la hizo sentir desdichada.

Su padre, Hiashi, líder del clan Hyūga y el daimio de la región, así lo había decidido.

A veces, sólo a veces, quería salir corriendo. Su vida era tan monótona y aburrida, lo único que solía hacer era estar encerrada en su recámara, esperando a que las estaciones pasaran una tras otra.

¿Por qué nació siendo hija de un hombre rico? Renegaba tanto de su posición.

Cuando era pequeña, su padre solía decirle todo el tiempo lo avergonzado que estaba de que su primogénito no fuera un varón. El hecho de que su madre sólo pudiera engendrar a dos mujeres, lo convirtió en una persona fría y sin corazón, al punto que se obsesionó a casarla con alguien que fuera de una posición social similar, o que pudiera brindarles algo de provecho.

Y finalmente lo había logrado.

Hinata apretó los labios, sintiendo una gran impotencia. ¿Su único papel en la vida iba ser brindarle bienes a Hiashi?

El hombre seguía hablando sobre el matrimonio y las ventajas de éste, pero ella estaba algo ausente. Al darse cuenta de esto, el líder del clan Hyūga llamó su atención.

—¿Has escuchado todo lo que dije? —le preguntó.

La chica, quería decirle que no, y que realmente no le importaba, porque como quiera él haría lo que le pareciese, pero se quedó callada. Seguía inclinada, con las manos apoyadas en el piso de madera, y viendo al suelo, tal y como le habían enseñado que era la manera más educada de hablar delante de los mayores.

Se dio cuenta de que el tatami estaba frío, ¿acaso nevaba afuera? Ese invierno había llegado con mucha fuerza a comparación con otros años, debido a esto, cada día llegaban quejas tras quejas de parte de los pueblerinos de la villa, por la falta de comida, los campos y ríos congelados, o las familias enteras que se encontraban atrapadas en sus cabañas gracias a las fuertes tormentas.

Aquello la entristeció, porque su padre no atendía aquellos llamados, estaba más preocupado por ganar territorios y llenar de armas a sus soldados.

La muerte le era insignificante. Cuando su madre había muerto justamente cinco inviernos atrás, Hiashi simplemente se limitó a mandar incinerar su cuerpo, y tirar las cenizas al río, como si aquellos no fueran los restos de su esposa. Dos años después, su hermana menor también había fallecido gracias a una epidemia que azotó la provincia, decían que cuando el líder del clan Hyūga se enteró del fallecimiento de Hanabi, parecía más aliviado que triste.

Para él, nada tenía valor si no le podía sacar provecho.

—Yoshimashi-dono ha sido el seleccionado para ser tu marido —dijo.

Hinata pocas veces se sorprendía, había aprendido con el tiempo a controlar sus emociones, tampoco hablaba mucho, era como una pequeña muñeca de porcelana. Ser dócil y sumisa era lo único a lo que una mujer de su categoría podía aspirar.

Su único papel en la vida era buscar un marido para poder tener hijos, y que fueran varones, de preferencia, como si ella pudiera elegir eso.

Sin embargo, al escuchar las palabras de su padre, sintió cómo el estómago se le revolvía, despegó la mirada del suelo, y vio a Hiashi a los ojos. Esos ojos que eran parecidos a los suyos, pero más fríos y cubiertos de arrugas.

¿Cómo era posible?

Yoshimashi Kou, el dueño de un ochenta por ciento de las tierras del este, gran estratega militar, conocido por los múltiples asesinatos que había cometido para apoderarse de todos esos terrenos. Un hombre de sesenta años, robusto, cubierto de canas, tan viejo podría ser su abuelo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

¿Ese era su futuro? ¿Estar acompañando a un anciano, para que cuando muriera, todas sus tierras y riquezas pasaran a manos del clan?

Apretó fuertemente su kimono, sentía cómo su corazón latía acelerado, como si quisiera salírsele del pecho.

—P-padre —susurró, pero se escuchó más como una protesta.

Hiashi frunció el ceño con desagrado.

—Tus modales, Hinata —sentenció. Ella, al darse cuenta de su atrevimiento, cerró los ojos y volvió a inclinar su cabeza—. Yoshimashi-dono está más que de acuerdo con el matrimonio. Somos dos de las familias más importantes del país, este compromiso significaría unir nuestras fuerzas, y poder derrotar a esos bastardos del norte.

Cuando escuchó a aquello, sintió ganas de reír. Dentro de su corazón, sabía que sus palabras eran verdad. ¿Qué más podía hacer ella, una simple princesa, en contra de una batalla que se aproximaba? Tal vez su padre no era el mejor daimio de la provincia, pero por lo menos trataba de buscar la manera de evitar la guerra, tal vez estaba consciente de que, si ésta sucedía, acabaría no sólo con la gente del pueblo, si con ellos también.

Al final, ella sólo debía cumplir con su deber, y buscar lo mejor para las personas que se partían el lomo a diario trabajando, que pagaban sus impuestos, y vivían humildemente bajo el yugo de una sociedad que exigía cada vez más.

Con los rostros de toda esa gente clavados en su cabeza, se resignó.

—Entendido, padre.

—La boda se celebrará en dos meses —dijo el hombre, para después marcharse.

No se atrevió a moverse hasta que su padre desapareció de la recámara.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, se dio cuenta que estaba reteniendo las lágrimas, mas no lloró, porque no había motivo, desde muy pequeña sabía que ese era su destino.

Sin embargo, sentía cómo el pecho se le estrujaba. Dolía imaginarse un futuro tan desolador, dolía el saber que su madre y Hanabi no estaban ahí para apoyarla.

Hinata apretó tanto sus puños, que las uñas se le encajaron en las palmas, y las hizo sangrar.

¿Qué iba a ser de ella?

* * *

Cuando se reunió con Yoshimashi-dono, lo primero que sintió fueron unas inmensas ganas de salir corriendo.

Ya lo había visto un par de veces antes, su padre, él y otros comandantes se juntaban para hablar sobre los batallones, le solía parecer un hombre honrado y capaz. Pero el saber que ahora era su prometido, hizo que cambiara su opinión.

Aquel que se atrevía a tomar a una jovencita como esposa sólo para fortalecer sus alianzas, no podía valer ni un costal de arroz.

Su padre y él se habían reunido para arreglar los detalles del futuro compromiso, y sobre una batalla que librarían en unos días, en la provincia.

Hinata no quería estar ahí, prefería mil veces seguir encerrada en su recámara.

Se dio cuenta que empezó a desarrollar una extraña repulsión hacia Yoshimashi.

—¿Y qué opina, Hinata-sama? —preguntó el anciano, probablemente refiriéndose a la conversación.

Levantó la cabeza, y educadamente puse mis manos sobre mi regazo.

—Creo que Yoshimashi-dono tiene un punto de vista muy interesante —dijo en un tono muy neutral.

Nadie pareció darse cuenta de que ni les había prestado atención.

Para su sorpresa, Yoshimashi soltó una carcajada, mientras volteaba a ver a Hiashi con gran alegría.

—Tu hija es muy hermosa, y educada, será una fantástica esposa.

—Muchas gracias por sus palabras, Yoshimashi-dono —su padre hizo una reverencia, y Hinata lo imitó.

—Nos esperan grandes cosas, Hiashi —sus ojos del tamaño de una pasa se estrecharon aún más.

—Así lo creo.

Ambos se dieron un apretón de manos, mientras la pelinegra me limitaba a sonreír educadamente. Cuando la llamaban para atribuir a la conversación, soltaba comentarios que aumentaban el ego de ese hombre.

¿Qué más podía hacer?

El resto de la conversación continuó sin ningún percance. Para cuando la reunión terminó, estaba verdaderamente agotada.

Mientras se despedían, Yoshimashi-dono se acercó a ella, y le dio una grande caja, éste le explicó que se trataba del kimono que usaría el día de la boda.

Le agradeció inmensamente, como si aquello la hiciera feliz.

Cosa que era mentira, sólo contaba los segundos para que se fueran, y la dejaran sola. Sentía las mejillas tensas de tanto sonreír, y le dolía las rodillas.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Hinata finalmente pudo ponerse de pie, ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos horas?

Soltó un suspiro.

Lo mejor era retirarse a su recámara, y descansar. Tomó la caja con el kimono, y la observó, ¿debería abrirlo? Sin embargo, el sólo pensar que esa sería la prenda que usaría el día de su boda, le produjo un escalofrío, estuvo a punto de lanzar el regalo al suelo, cuando escuchó los pasos de su padre acercándose.

—Bien hecho, Hinata —por primera vez en años, Hiashi lucía complacido.

Hizo una reverencia en repuesta.

—Gracias —apretó fuertemente la caja con el kimono que tenía en las manos—¸ ¿Yoshimashi-dono estuvo satisfecho?

—Sí.

Lejos de responderle, sintió cómo se le estrujaba el estómago. Debía ser algo bueno para que su padre se regresara a felicitarla por sus buenos modales.

Qué irónico.

—Padre, ¿puedo pedirle algo? —susurró. Si viviría el resto de sus días enjaulada, ¿podía por lo menos tener algo de libertad?

Hiashi frunció el ceño, no muy convencido

—¿De qué se trata?

Hinata se arrodilló, dispuesta a rogar si era necesario. Necesitaba que le diera su consentimiento, de otra forma, ¿cómo iba a salir? El castillo estaba completamente rodeado por guardias y sirvientes que se encargaban de tenerla vigilada todo el tiempo.

—Q-Quisiera… —tomó una bocanada de aire—. Quisiera pedirle su permiso para poder salir a caminar fuera del palacio. Necesito aire fresco.

Hiashi se sorprendió ante su petición.

—¿Por qué deseas eso?

Si él no fuera tan frío, probablemente le hubiera dicho la verdad.

Los únicos recuerdos felices que tenía, eran de cuando su madre llevaba a Hanabi y a ella a una vieja cabaña que eran parte de las tierras del clan. La cabaña estaba a unos cien metros del palacio, justamente a las orillas del río.

Hasta cuando creció entendió que aquello era el único tipo de libertad que Hana, su madre, había podido brindarles.

Pero ahora que ellas estaban muertas, y tenía un matrimonio en puerta. Quería guardar esas memorias fuertemente en su corazón.

—Quiero recordar estas tierras para siempre, después de todo, aquí crecí —dijo con sinceridad—, ¿podría concederme mi petición, padre?

El líder del clan Hyūga no le respondió, mientras consideraba las palabras de su hija.

Hinata sabía que era un atrevimiento pedir algo así. ¿Con qué derecho? Las mujeres no tenían ninguno, su único deber era tener hijos y complacer a sus esposos en todo.

Como si estuvieran hechas de barro. Sin corazón.

Pero ella tenía un corazón. Y antes de que éste se marchitara, quería sentirse libre.

—Sólo será cuando acabes con tus tareas, y debes regresar antes del atardecer. Si desobedeces, te encerraré hasta el día de tu boda —dijo finalmente, aunque no del todo convencido—. Puedes salir a cualquier parte siempre y cuando sea dentro de mis tierras, ¿me escuchaste?

Hinata parpadeó sin poder creerlo. Casi parecía un sueño. Trató de leer el rostro de su padre para buscar un indicio de porqué le estaba dando aquel permiso. Pero no había nada.

La emoción la embargó y una leve sonrisa se pintó en su rostro. Emocionada, hizo una reverencia.

—Gracias, muchas gracias —murmuró.

Hiashi no le respondió, se quedó mirándola unos segundos, casi arrepintiéndose de su decisión. Finalmente, suspiró y sólo salió de la recámara, dejándola sola.

Al comprender que realmente le habían dado permiso, la Hyūga soltó una risita, y caminó rápidamente hacia su recámara, bastante emocionada.

No le importó que algunos sirvientes la miraran con desaprobación.

Nada podía quitarle la felicidad.

Por primera vez en sus dieciocho años, tenía libertad. Aunque fuera limitada, no importaba, la aprovecharía.

* * *

Nunca antes había corrido con tantas ganas. Ni siquiera esperó a que la institutriz le diera el visto bueno sobre la costura que había hecho, simplemente dejó el pedazo de tela sobre el suelo, se puse otro kosode encima, y salió del castillo.

Tantos años sin salir de esas puertas, que parecía un sueño que finalmente pudiera hacerlo.

Corrió antes de que alguno de los sirvientes la siguiera. Aún recordaba el pasillo por el que su madre solía llevarla para evitar que los otros habitantes del palacio se dieran cuenta de las salidas.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta trasera del castillo, que daba directamente a la pradera que rodeaba el río, Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado?

¿Cinco años? No lo sabía, pero parecía una eternidad.

Hacía cinco inviernos que su madre había muerto y tres que Hanabi ya no estaba.

Aún tenía el recuerdo de su hermana clavado en la mente, con el rostro pálido, y todas sus ropas cubiertas de la sangre que vomitaba. Antes de morir, le había pedido insistentemente que la trajera a la cabaña a la orilla del río, pero falleció antes de que pudiera cumplirle su petición.

Ahora que estaba a unos cuantos pasos de ahí, no pudo evitar llorar.

—Hanabi, mi adorada hermana, finalmente estoy aquí —susurró al viento helado.

Se dio cuenta de que el paisaje frente a ella era muy distinto de lo que recordaba. La pradera, se había convertido en un campo de nieve, cualquier rastro de verde había desaparecido.

Antes de avanzar más, se quitó las zōri, sólo se dejó las medias. Al sentir la nieve casi en contacto directo con sus pies, le envió un fuerte estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo.

Por primera vez, después de tantos años, se sentía viva.

Empezó a correr hacia la cabaña. El frío le calaba los huesos y podía ver el vaho de su respiración.

Pero nada importaba.

A pesar de que llevaba cinco años vacía, la vieja casa de madera lucía igual. Nunca estuvo en buen estado, así que no se sorprendió de verla deteriorada. Era un milagro que con los cambios tan bruscos de la región siguiera en pie.

Cuando su madre le casó, le rogó a Hiashi que se la construyera como regalo de bodas. Ella venía de una isla lejana, sus padres la habían vendido al clan Hyūga como esclava, pero su padre, quien era mayor por cinco años, la tomó como concubina y después de esposa.

Según Hana, la cabaña fue su refugio, porque era igual a la casa en la que vivió en su infancia en la isla.

Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. La extrañaba cada día. Antes, eran Hana, Hanabi y ella contra el mundo. Ahora estaba sola.

Caminó hacia la puerta, con la vieja llave oxidada en su mano. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ésta no estaba asegurada.

Extrañada y algo nerviosa, empujó lentamente la puerta. ¿Su padre había mandado a alguien? Entró con cuidado, tenía los pies húmedos debido a la nieve y el frío se colaba bajo sus ropas.

Se asomó con cautela y fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de la situación.

Había un chico, acurrucado en una esquina de la cabaña, envuelto en dos viejas mantas.

En ese mismo instante se congeló.

Alguien… alguien estaba viviendo en la cabaña de su madre. Por Kami-sama.

Su primer impulso fue darse la vuelta en silencio, ir al palacio y llamar a un guardia. Era obvio que ese chico llevaba varios días ahí, el fogón tenía cenizas recientes y había restos de comida en una mesita.

Se estremeció, al mismo tiempo que el miedo la invadía. Retrocedió en silencio, con cuidado de no hacer ruido, el chico estaba dormido.

Estaba preparándose para huir, cuando lo escuchó gritar. Un grito desesperado.

Algo le estaba causando dolor.

Por un momento, recordó las pláticas que había escuchado de sus damas de compañía, donde relataban a detalle sobre cómo los vándalos secuestraban a las mujeres, para después violarlas sin piedad. No, necesitaba irse.

¿A ella qué le importaba si estaba herido o algo?

Tal vez había sido mala idea salir sola del palacio.

Cuando iba a emprender su camino de regreso, oyó otro grito, seguido de unos cuantos gemidos de dolor.

No supo por qué, pero decidió quedarse. Entró a la cabaña e inspeccionó el lugar, en busca de algún arma o algo con que pudiera hacerle daño, aunque viéndolo como estaba, era casi imposible que la lastimara.

Con extremo cuidado se acercó al muchacho, quien se removía incómodo bajo las mantas.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta que había sangre.

En todas partes. El piso de madera estaba cubierto de manchas rojizas, algunas recientes y otras más viejas.

Ni pensó dos veces en lo que iba a hacer, a pesar de estarse jugando el pellejo.

Primero se arremangó el kimono, y después con muchísima precaución, decidió acercarse y quitarle las mantas. Sí, era una completa tontería, ¿pero ¿cómo podía dejar a una persona en ese estado?

Y ahí estaba, un chico, joven, tenía el cabello rubio corto y sucio, además de unas marcas extrañas en las mejillas. Por sus ropas, Hinata supo que se trataba de un esclavo.

Uno muy herido.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda y temblando de frío. Hinata, con cuidado, puso su palma en su frente y se dio cuenta de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? —preguntó, angustiada. Pero obviamente no obtuvo respuesta.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al verlo retorcerse de dolor. Había escuchado hablar de los azotes alguna vez, pero jamás en su vida había visto las heridas al rojo vivo, sin embargo, ahí estaban; tenía la espalda destrozada. Las heridas se entremezclaban entre ellas. Hinata alcanzó a contar, por lo menos, quince surcos sangrientos e infectados.

Necesitaba ponerle algo para ayudar a cicatrizar, pero no tenía nada a la mano.

Entonces recordó algo que había aprendido en sus clases. Durante el invierno, en esa región, solía crecer una pequeña flor amarilla que tenía propiedades cicatrizantes.

¿Pero dónde encontraría una con todo cubierto de nieve?

Sin pensárselo dos veces, salió de la cabaña y se adentró al bosque. Empezó a escarbar en diversas partes en las que la espesura de la nieve no era tanta. Después de más de quince minutos de buscar, y de tener las manos congeladas, finalmente encontró a la dichosa flor.

Corrió de regreso hacia donde se encontraba el muchacho herido.

Se le acercó cuidadosamente, y aún con algo de miedo, le quitó la tela que le cubría a la espalda. No le costó mucho trabajo, y él no opuso resistencia.

Cortó los pétalos de la flor y los puso sobre las heridas abiertas, notó que el chico fruncía el ceño, probablemente le ardía.

Al ver que necesitaba mantener aquello en su lugar, se quitó su kosode, y le cortó una manga, para después formar un largo pedazo de tela que le serviría como venda.

Él seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido y temblando de frío. La fiebre alta. Hinata buscó con la mirada algo en qué juntar algo de nieve, pero sólo encontró un viejo tazón de madera. Salió con rapidez, llenó el tazón y regresó, sentándose al lado del chico enfermo.

Cortó otro pedazo de su kosode y lo metió dentro del tazón con nieve, esperando a que se humedeciera. Después se lo puso en la frente.

Con lo que quedó de sus ropas, le cubrió la espalda y volvió a echarle encima las mantas.

Se dejó caer a su lado, mientras abrazaba sus rodillas. ¿Estaba el chico solo como ella?

Probablemente.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, Hinata? —se susurró a sí misma.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo al lado del desconocido, cambiándole la compresa improvisada y verificando que respirara.

Sin embargo, después de un rato, lo escuchó respirar con más facilidad y la fiebre bajó. Sintió que se llenaba de alivio.

Odiaba ver a la gente sufrir. No lo toleraba. Hanabi había muerto así, con fiebre, delirando y cubierta de la sangre que vomitaba.

La cuidó durante sus últimos días como su madre lo hubiera hecho y aun así murió.

 _Hinata observó cómo los ojos de su hermana estaban clavados en el techo y sonreía levemente._

 _Estaba delirando._

— _Es un jardín muy bonito, tienes rosas… —escupió algo de sangre. Hinata la limpió con delicadeza._

— _Tranquila —susurró, conteniendo el llanto. Que tomaran su vida, pero no la de Hanabi._

— _Hay rosas… —murmuró la menor y después dejó de respirar._

Había lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Todavía dolía.

Suspiró y se puso de pie, dándole un último vistazo al pobre esclavo, quien parecía estar en un sueño bastante profundo.

Hinata tenía preguntas, por ejemplo, ¿cómo había logrado entrar a las tierras de su padre y refugiarse en la cabaña sin ser descubierto? Tenía que ser muy inteligente o tal vez desesperado por sobrevivir.

Sin embargo, era obvio que el muchacho no estaba en condiciones de responder.

Se puso las zōri de nuevo. Si bien el palacio no estaba lejos, ya era tarde y la temperatura estaba bajando.

Caminó hacia la salida y se giró por última vez hacia el pobre chico. No sabía qué más hacer por él.

—Realmente lo siento —susurró.

Regresó corriendo, y se aseguró de estar en su recámara mucho antes de que el sol se ocultara.

Esa noche no durmió mucho.

* * *

Hinata observó con aburrimiento el montón de comida que tenía delante de ella, estratégicamente colocada de forma en que pudiera probar los distintos manjares, que como princesa e hija del daimio podía permitirse.

Ese arroz, había sido cosechado por las personas de su pueblo, a base de sudor y lágrimas. Para luego ser vendido por unas cuántas monedas que no les alcanzaba ni para comprar gallinas para criar.

—Hinata, ¿has escuchado los rumores? —le preguntó Ino, la única persona que podía considerar como amiga o algo cercano a eso.

Era la hija de uno de los generales de su padre y estaba casada con el heredero de un clan importante, por lo tanto, se le permitía entrar al palacio y visitarla una vez cada dos semanas.

—No —se limitó a responder. Sus habilidades para conversar no eran las mejores, a decir verdad.

Ino se le acercó, dispuesta a contarle sobre el cotilleo de la villa.

—Miyazami-dono fue apuñalado por uno de sus esclavos —murmuró—. Dicen que está delicado de salud.

Hinata parpadeó y el recuerdo del rubio herido apareció en su mente. No se había parado por la cabaña en dos días.

Tenía miedo.

Miedo de que hubiera muerto.

Miedo de ver un cadáver nuevamente.

—¿C-Cómo…? —dejó la pregunta al aire.

—Pues, dicen que el esclavo le había robado cinco ryōs. Lo sacaron a la fuerza y lo azotaron, pero él se les soltó y entre el forcejeó, corrió directo a apuñalar a Miyazami-dono, justo en la garganta —Ino señaló el punto en su cuello.

El corazón se le aceleró.

Ese esclavo tenía que ser el mismo que estaba en su cabaña.

—¿Él…?

—Huyó. Después de eso huyó. Lo están buscando —se encogió de hombros—. Probablemente ya está muerto, le dieron como treinta azotes, nadie puede sobrevivir a eso.

Hinata sólo había contado quince.

Sabía quién era Mizayami, se trataba del anciano dueño de la única posada de la villa, tenía como cinco esposas, todas menores de veinticinco años y tantos hijos que ni él mismo sabía exactamente cuántos. Que Kami-sama la perdonara, pero no sentía ni la más mínima pena por el hombre.

Por otra parte, pensó en el chico herido, ¿arriesgarse a todo por cinco míseros ryōs?

No lo entendía.

Pero Hinata no podía entenderlo porque no sabía qué era el hambre. Jamás se había tenido que acostar con el estómago vacío y el cuerpo tan cansado de trabajar.

Ella no lo sabía.

—¿Hinata? —Sakura la sacó de la ensoñación.

—¿S-Sí?

—Yoshimashi-dono les ha dicho a todos en la villa sobre la boda. Parece muy entusiasmado, ¿y tú? —suspiró—. Mejor ni te pregunto —repuso.

Miró a su amiga con una mezcla de tristeza y conformismo.

Ino tenía suerte. Su padre la había casado justamente con el chico que ella quería desde la infancia, incluso ya tenía un hijo de un año.

—Tengo suerte de que alguien como Yoshimashi-dono muestre interés en mí —dijo automáticamente. Esa se había convertido en su frase representativa desde que el matrimonio había sido anunciado.

—¡No! ¡No digas algo tan repugnante! —sacó la lengua, mostrando su desagrado. Hinata soltó una risita. Sólo Ino podía hacer algo así—. Sabes que, sólo tienes que aguantar, cuando ese hombre se muera, todas sus riquezas serán tuyas. Podrás vivir junto con tus hijos sin preocuparte de nada.

Asintió, más por cortesía que por otra cosa.

El sólo pensar que tenía que pasar una noche con su prometido, hacía que el estómago se le retorciera.

Sí, era una Hyūga, más exactamente, la heredera. Todos la trataban con respecto, la peinaban y bañaban, estaba rodeada de riquezas y comodidades.

Pero en esos momentos, no se sentía más que un débil conejo, esperando a ser devorada por un viejo lobo.

* * *

Tuvo que esperar otro día más para poder llenarse de valor y volver a la cabaña. Necesitaba ver si el chico estaba muerto o no.

Hinata jamás había presenciado el dolor ajeno, a excepción de su madre y hermana en el lecho de muerte.

Llevaba toda su vida encerrada en una burbuja, donde tenía todo y a la vez nada.

Jamás se había preguntado sobre la vida de los esclavos que trabajaban para su familia. Ni una sola vez. Nunca se dio cuenta de las cicatrices en los brazos que tenía la mujer que le preparaba el baño, ni tampoco la cojera de la chica que le llevaba la comida, quien justo en ese momento le estaba acomodando los platillos y acompañamientos sobre la mesita de madera.

No tenía más de dieciséis años, estaba delgada y pálida. Su cabello largo atado en una coleta baja y los ojos fijos en el suelo. Se movía con rapidez, o eso intentaba, mientras entraba y salía cargando más platos.

—¿Qué…? —tragó saliva— ¿Qué te sucedió en la pierna?

La esclava se quedó estática justo en medio de su recámara, llevaba una jarra de cerámica con té.

Hinata intentó de nuevo.

—Tú… ¿estás bien? —preguntó con cautela. No debería interesarle la vida de la servidumbre. Pero por alguna razón su percepción de las cosas parecía diferente.

Si ella sentía que valía un pedazo de carne, los esclavos no eran más que migajas de pan.

La chica caminó con torpeza hacia la mesita y depositó el té con manos temblorosas. Pensó que no le respondería, pero para su sorpresa, lo hizo.

—No logré recoger el arroz suficiente —la vio mirar al suelo, casi podía jurar que tenía lágrimas en el rostro—. Fue mi pago —dijo, simplemente. Hizo una reverencia y salió de la recámara.

Hinata se quedó en silencio. Frente a ella un sinfín de platillos y postres. Casi nunca se comía ni un tercio de eso.

Pero de repente ya no tenía hambre.

Estaban en época de cosecha de arroz. Una de las muchas tareas de los esclavos de su familia era ayudar a la recolección de granos. ¿Quién había podido golpear a una pobre joven con tal fuerza para dejarla incapaz de caminar?

¿Cómo alguien…?

Se le revolvió el estómago.

Hinata siempre se había considerado a sí misma como inservible, por ser mujer. Sin embargo, era una Hyūga, además de la heredera. Aunque no tenía derecho sobre su vida, tenía ropas hechas de seda, comida extravagante y un lugar del qué refugiarse del frío.

Sí, era una mujer, una inservible y desdichada mujer.

Pero su vida valía más que la de la chica que le servía la comida. Se dio cuenta que sus problemas no se comparaban en nada a los de los pueblerinos que trabajaban para que ella se llenara de comodidades.

No probó bocado.

En su lugar, sacó un pañuelo grande y empacó toda la comida que pudo. También, tomó una manta.

Si ese chico estaba vivo, lo ayudaría.

* * *

¡Hola! ¡Lizy, aquí!

Bueno, primero que nada, ¡feliz año! Espero que esté 2019 esté lleno de cosas buenas. Ahora sí, hago mi aparición en Fanfiction con este nuevo short-fic. Sé que debería acabar mis historias pendientes, pero... cuando la inspiración llega, llega.

La buena noticia, como les dije en mi página de Facebook, es que ya tengo escrito este fanfic. Son tres capítulos cortos y el epílogo. Si todo sale bien, publicaré cada tres días (claro, que si veo buena respuesta, publico antes).

Ahora sí, sobre la historia. Siempre me quejo de que escribo clichés, bueno, éste es el rey de los clichés. Escribí la historia como en tres días, después de terminar un libro de ficción histórica de la época de la independencia estadounidense. Realmente no pensé mucho en la ambientación y esas cosas, así que puede que encuentren algunos detalles extraños. Este fic no pensaba publicarlo porque lo escribí para mí, pero una amiga me insistió bastante, así que aquí está.

Ojalá y lo disfruten como yo. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leerme y los invito a dejarme un review, me harían inmensamente feliz.

Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.

Lizy.

 _26.01.19_


	2. Naruto

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 2**

 _Naruto_

* * *

Estaba en un lugar con muchas flores, su madre, Kushina, se encontraba a su lado, sonriéndole, mientras le contaba historias sobre su infancia.

De cuando no era una esclava.

Él la miraba embelesado porque su mamá era hermosa, largo cabello rojo y ojos trasparentes que lo observaban llenos de adoración.

Y entonces, ya no estaba en el prado con flores, si no en un cuarto oscuro que apestaba a excremento, vómito y sangre rancia.

A su lado, Kushina estaba en el suelo, temblorosa, cubierta de la sangre que había vomitado minutos antes. No sabía qué hacer.

Se arrodilló a un lado del cadáver moribundo de la mujer… y esperó. Esperó hasta que dejó de temblar y su respiración cesó.

En ese mismo viejo granero, había otras quince personas; bebés, mujeres, niño y ancianos. Todos afectados por la epidemia

Dos días después, cuando regresaron para quemar los cuerpos, lo encontraron vivo, tembloroso y con hambre. Las otras personas no tuvieron suerte. Los que habían muerto al principio se habían convertido en cadáveres, tan descompuestos que el olor era insoportable.

Naruto, con dieciséis años, nunca entendió por qué tuvieron que pasar algo así. Porque su madre tuvo que morir de esa forma tan desagradable.

Cuando salió de aquella pesadilla y logró reincorporarse al trabajo, los otros esclavos le ponían apodos como "el chico que sobrevivió".

¿A qué sobrevivió? ¿A qué?

Vivir como esclavo era como estar muerto.

Su madre siempre le decía que no se diera por vencido, que aún había esperanza para la gente como ellos.

Él nunca quiso esa vida. Pero era todo lo que recordaba.

Kushina le platicaba sobre la isla de la que provenía, donde, si bien también había sido una esclava, por lo menos era tratada como un ser humano. Naruto solía acomodarse a su lado mientras ella le hablaba llena de devoción sobre su padre y las promesas que le había hecho.

Ahora que lo pensaba, ¿cuáles promesas? Ese hombre supuestamente regresaría por ellos. Nunca lo hizo.

Porque estaba muerto.

Minato Namikaze había sido el hijo de los dueños de la joven Kushina. Habían tenido un romance a escondidas y cuando ella salió embarazada, él la ayudó a escapar. La mandó en un barco a otra isla y le prometió regresar meses después.

No lo hizo porque fue atravesado por una espada en una batalla.

Naruto había investigado al respecto poco tiempo después de la muerte de su madre. No fue difícil encontrar información. Todos conocían al clan Namikaze.

No tenía nada.

Nunca tuvo nada.

Pasaron tres años de arrastrarse para tratar de sobrevivir.

Pero se cansó.

Sus viejos dueños lo vendieron por una vaca. Sus nuevos dueños eran más crueles, les pedían que trabajaran de sol a sol. A veces, lo único que tenían en el estómago era un pedazo de pan y agua.

Como si no necesitaran comer.

Los esclavos empezaron a cansarse y morir. Por inanición y deshidratación. El nuevo señor tiraba los cadáveres y los quemaba como si fueran basura.

El olor era asqueroso.

Naruto se escondía en un rincón de la cabaña que compartía con otros quince chicos para escapar del olor. Ahí, todos dormían apretados, a veces terminaban peleando porque se golpeaban entre sueños.

Lo toleró, lo toleró lo más que pudo.

Pero el hambre es traicionera. Te quita la capacidad de pensar. Naruto llevaba tres días sin probar bocado. Si tenía suerte lograba tomar un poco de agua. En medio de su desesperación por comer algo, no pensó las cosas.

Por eso le fue fácil robar los cinco ryōs. Los sacó del bolsillo del administrador, mientras este gritaba furioso a unos niños que se estaban desmayando.

En medio del caos, los metió dentro de su bolso y sonrió para sí mismo. Podría comprarse un plato de sopa esa noche.

Pero no duró tanto. Lo descubrieron con la misma rapidez que tuvo para imaginarse el plato de sopa.

Cuando lo sacaron de la cabaña, lo arrastraron sin la mínima piedad. Le quitaron la camisa de lana y lo azotaron.

Naruto jamás había sentido tanto dolor. Podía escuchar el cómo su piel se abría ante los latigazos.

Pero resistió. Porque era un luchador, porque tenía su orgullo. Había sobrevivido al hambre y sed, a vivir en la intemperie, a una epidemia que casi mató a la mitad de la población.

Sobreviviría a unos azotes.

Lo golpearon hasta que se cansaron. Pero no se dejó. Al contrario, luchó, y entre el forcejeo, logró soltarse.

Pensó en sus posibilidades. Era un chico grande y fornido, muchísimo más alto que los jóvenes de su edad. Podría huir.

Pero cuando vio el rostro de su señor, Miyazami, sintió que su interior hervía. Ese hombre era una escoria, violaba a las esclavas y las embarazaba como si aquello aumentara su orgullo.

Y el hambre. El hambre. El hambre. El hambre.

Tenía una pequeña daga escondida dentro de sus pantalones sucios. Un regalo de su madre. Fue fácil sacarla entre el caos y encajársela en el cuello al anciano, quien se dejó caer en el suelo, con los ojos desorbitados y la sangre derramándose por manchándole sus ropas de seda.

Sonrió.

Si iba a morir, iba a hacerlo feliz.

Pero reaccionó en ese momento. No quería morir. Se giró y observó que los guardias venían hacia él y con la poca fuerza que le quedaba, escapó.

Corrió tanto.

Corrió.

Corrió.

Y corrió.

Algunas veces se cayó y otras perdió el conocimiento unos minutos, a veces a casi se congelaba. Pero no se detuvo hasta que encontró un lugar donde refugiarse.

Una vieja caballa, a la orilla del río, no tuvo problemas para entrar, el candado estaba tan oxidado que con una patada bastó. Sabía que estaba en tierras prohibidas, había guardias por todas partes, pero burlarlos fue fácil.

Cuando entró a ese lugar, medio inconsciente, prendió fuego, tomó unas viejas mantas y se hizo bolita en una esquina. Si iba a morir, sería ahí, en un lugar cálido.

Sí, estaba bien.

Estaba bien.

* * *

Alguien lo tocaba.

No sabía quién, pero podía sentir el calor de sus manos en su espalda.

—¿Cómo puedo ayudarlo? —le preguntaron. Su voz era suave, calmante. Como una canción de cuna.

No respondió. No porque no quisiera, no podía.

—¿Mamá? —murmuró.

Pero no podía ser su madre. Ella estaba muerta.

Aquellas manos se movían con delicadeza. Ardía, escocía. Pero no tenía fuerzas para luchar.

Le cubrieron la espalda y le echaron las mantas encima de nuevo. Ojalá y pudiera agradecerle a quien sea que lo estuviera ayudando. Pero la fiebre lo tenía tan débil.

Trató de hablar, pero sólo pudo emitir algunos quejidos. Entonces, alguien puso un paño húmedo en su frente.

Naruto, lo supo en ese momento. Iba a sobrevivir.

Siguieron cambiándole el paño húmedo durante otro rato. Hasta que sintió que la fiebre bajaba, así como el dolor.

Fue cuando empezó a vislumbrar las cosas con mayor claridad. Una chica. Una chica lo estaba ayudando. Trató de abrir un poco más los ojos al sentirla removerse a unos centímetros de su lado, pero no pudo.

Escuchó que se ponía de pie. Deseó darle las gracias.

—Realmente lo siento —susurró la chica.

Él lo sentía más.

Mucho más.

Y cuando la escuchó irse, su corazón se estrujó. Ahí estaba, solo de nuevo.

Solo.

* * *

El primer día, no se movió, a pesar de sentirse mejor, sin embargo, le dolía el cuerpo y estaba entumecido.

Por el frío y las heridas.

Se pasó recostado en la misma posición, teniendo sueños y pesadillas. A veces imaginaba a su madre, en otras, a sus amigos que había dejado atrás.

El segundo día, pudo sentarse. Tenía hambre, pero aún no era capaz de ponerse de pie. Trató de arrastrarse, pero la espalda le ardía tanto que decidió no hacerlo.

Se recostó de lado y se la pasó viendo a la pared, mientras dibujaba patrones imaginarios.

Como le hubiera gustado saber escribir. Hubiera podido escribir sus historias, sus aventuras. Y tal vez, cuando descubrieran su cadáver alguien las leería.

Algo como "las aventuras del esclavo rubio que apuñaló a su señor".

Sonaba interesante. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que sonaba y se río de sí mismo.

El tercer día, ella apareció.

Escuchó pasos e inmediatamente se puso alerta. Podían ser esos guardias que vio cuando entró en la cabaña.

Sin embargo, los pasos eran suaves y cuidadosos.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, alcanzó a ver una cabellera negra que se asomaba con cautela.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Quién…?

Entonces, la vio. Grandes ojos perlados.

Una Hyuga.

La chica parecía igual de sorprendida de verlo, casi como si estuviera viendo un fantasma. La observó sostenerse del marco de la puerta, mientras dejaba en el suelo lo que fuera que cargaba.

No quiso acercarse, porque parecía tenerle miedo, en su lugar, miró a otro lado.

Era ella quien le había ayudado.

Estaba seguro.

Y había regresado, probablemente para saber si estaba muerto. Sonrió. Chica curiosa.

Pero Naruto no era tonto, deparó en su kimono colorido y su cabello estratégicamente peinado.

El estómago se le revolvió ante la idea de que lo delatara. Necesitaba tiempo para curarse, después se iría, era una promesa.

—No me delates —murmuró.

La chica abrió sus ojos sorprendida. Su boca se abrió en una "o" perfecta.

Entonces, negó.

—N-No lo haré —susurró en respuesta.

Sí, la misma voz dulce y calmante. Era su salvadora.

—¿Por qué no lo harías? —preguntó él, en respuesta. Tal vez estaba tentando su suerte. Ella tenía su vida en sus manos.

Pareció pensarlo, pero en su lugar, sólo se encogió de hombros. Se acercó con cuidado y depositó su cargamento en la mesita.

Comida, muchísima comida.

Naruto no recordaba tanta comida.

Pero no se acercó a devorarla como se esperaba. En cambio, la miró con suspicacia.

—¿Cómo sé que no está envenenada? —le dijo.

La chica se estremeció y negó con rapidez. Sus manos temblaban.

—No, nada de eso —se excusó—. De verdad —le prometió, mirándolo a los ojos.

Nada de eso tenía sentido, ¿se daba cuenta ella de eso? ¿Por qué alguien como ella estaría llevándole comida a un simple esclavo, además de salvarle la vida?

No lo entendía

Pero no era tan estúpido como para seguirse preguntando algo así. Aceptaría las cosas como eran.

Y si lo delataba, por lo menos moriría con el estómago lleno.

Salió de su escondite con cuidado, sentía que las mantas pesaban. La chica se movió de la mesita y se escondió en la entrada, dispuesta a correr ante cualquier cosa

Naruto sonrió para sus adentros.

Se comió todo, casi se atraganta. Pero ella no lo miró, ni siquiera un instante y aquello se lo agradeció. No tenía modales, lo sabía, pero tenía tanta hambre.

Estuvieron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que suspiró, satisfecho.

—Gracias —dijo, sincero.

Ella levantó su mirada, sorprendida. Tenía los ojos grandes y trasparentes.

Naruto casi podía ver su reflejo en ellos.

—D-De nada —murmuró en respuesta. Entonces, para su sorpresa, se dejó caer en el suelo, como si estuviera cansada de estar a la defensiva.

Chica tonta.

Y confiada.

Cualquier otra persona pudiera haberle hecho daño.

Era bonita. Lo suficientemente bonita como para llamar la atención. Naruto había visto muchas chicas, esclavas, quienes no tenían tanta suerte, y damas de compañía, quienes siempre estaban limpias y olían bien.

Una vez besó a una chica, poco antes de que la epidemia llegara al pueblo. Ella tenía cabello rosa y ojos verdes. Era linda. Naruto recordaba que hablaba mucho y era algo agresiva. Trabajaba con sus primeros dueños. Sus padres habían sido herboristas, antes de que los mataran y a ella la vendieran.

Se complementaban.

Y sabía sobre hierbas medicinales. Mucho. Tenía pergaminos al respecto, escondidos entre las pocas cosas que poseía. Su madre siempre le preguntaba cosas a la chica y ésta respondía atenta y llena de conocimiento. Naruto aprendió mucho. El tiempo que pasaban juntos era recolectando plantas y estudiando, bueno, ella leyéndole, porque él era analfabeto.

Cuando llegó la epidemia, se la llevaron para que ayudara a los enfermos. Dos meses después se enteró que murió.

Enfermó en medio de olores pútridos y cuerpos en descomposición

A veces pensaba en esa chica y le dolía el corazón. Pero su corazón siempre dolía ante la pérdida de un ser querido.

Ante la injusticia.

Se perdió en sus pensamientos durante tanto ltiempo, que la otra chica, lo miraba preocupada.

—¿Cómo...? —la vio tragar saliva—. ¿Cómo se siente?

Jamás, en sus diecinueve años, alguien le había hablado con tanto… respeto. Su estómago se estrujó, incómodo.

—Aún duele, pero mejor, gracias —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Cómo se llama? —podría ser un rebelde orgulloso e ignorante, pero tenía educación.

Los ojos de la chica se iluminaron. Naruto casi sonríe.

Casi.

—Hinata —susurró, casi como si estuviera cometiendo un pecado—, ¿y usted?

—Naruto —respondió inmediatamente—. Puede sólo decirme Naruto, sabe, Hinata-dono.

Ella negó.

Incómoda.

—Sólo Hinata —le dijo.

Y fue todo. Hinata tomó los recipientes vacíos, los envolvió y se fue.

Naruto se quedó ahí, solo. Sin pedir explicaciones, pero no las necesitaba.

No por ese momento.

* * *

Hinata regresó al día siguiente, con más comida y mantas limpias. Parecía realmente interesada en que estuviera lo más cómodo posible.

Y se lo agradeció.

Estuvieron en silencio mientras comía, ella lucía aún incómoda, casi podía ver la culpa en sus ojos, por eso se animó a hablarle.

—¿Por qué me ayudas? —le preguntó, mientras tomaba una gran porción de arroz.

La vio morderse el labio y luego suspirar.

—No pude ayudar a… —negó—. Sólo quiero ayudar.

Naruto lo vio en sus ojos. Hinata había perdido a alguien querido y aún le dolía. Si hubieran sido amigos, hubiera tratado de consolarla.

—Gracias —dijo, en cambio—. No tienes que hacer esto y aun así… gracias.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, le sonrió. No fue una sonrisa deslumbrante, sino más bien una curvatura simple y delicada.

Como ella.

Se quiso dar un golpe en el estómago.

—¿Qué usaste para las heridas? —preguntó, realmente curioso. Ese día se había quitado los restos de hierbas de la espalda. Tenía las heridas aún abiertas, pero menos rojas y asquerosas.

—Caléndulas —respondió.

Caléndulas.

Inteligente decisión.

—¿Sabes sobre medicina?

—U-Un poco. Tuve una maestra —sus manos estaban acomodadas estratégicamente sobre su regazo. Naruto no pudo evitar notar sus modales y delicadeza—. Me hubiera gustado aprender más.

Él no sabía mucho sobre la educación de las chicas como ella, pero debía ser inteligente, o por lo menos podía leer y escribir.

Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea.

—Te puedo enseñar, si tú me enseñas —dijo rápidamente.

Hinata lo miró sin entender.

—¿Enseñarme? —repitió, tenía una mirada curiosa.

—Sobre hierbas. Puedo enseñarte sobre eso, de veras —le sonrió, emocionado—. A cambio, tú me enseñas a leer y escribir.

No le respondió, se quedó analizándolo como si se tratara de una broma. Pero no lo era.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —dijo, más seria esta vez.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Hinata tenía las de ganar, en realidad. Lo tenía en sus manos.

—Bien, te enseño yo, ¿te parece? Como pago por tu ayuda —era estúpido negociar algo así con una Hyuga—. Si quieres —se encogió de hombros.

Entonces, la vio suspirar.

—Está bien.

Fue todo.

No hablaron más.

Pero por alguna extraña razón, él quería que hablaran más.

* * *

No regresó hasta dos días después, lucía cansada. Cargaba más comida de la habitual, casi como si quisiera compensar el día que faltó.

Naruto quiso decirle que él ya estaba en condiciones de salir a buscar su comida.

—Te matarán —le respondió, cuando se animó a decirle—. No tengo problema en traerte esto.

Algo se agitó en su corazón. Pero no le hizo caso.

No era bueno hacerle caso.

—Está bien —fue todo lo que le dijo.

Hinata sacó un montón de pergaminos, pinceles y tinta. Naruto la miró con una ceja arqueada.

—Para que puedas leer y escribir —le sonrió dulcemente—. ¿Aún quieres aprender?

Él asintió. Obviamente quería aprender.

No pensó en lo incorrecto de la situación, en lo prohibido. Hinata no debía estar ahí, no debía acercársele como si fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Pero era fácil. Entre ellos las cosas eran fáciles.

Una semana después, Naruto ya podía escribir su nombre. Ella le sonrió orgullosa y le dio una palmadita en la espalda. Él se encogió de hombros.

Y entonces, hablaron y hablaron.

Entre dedos manchados de tinta, pergaminos doblados y platos vacíos.

Hablaban. De todo y nada.

—Prepara una infusión de menta y la disuelves en el agua caliente. Tus músculos se relajarán y te quitará el estrés —le explicó.

Estaban platicando de hierbas medicinales. Si bien, ella tenía cierto conocimiento, era muy básico.

Bueno, le había salvado la vida.

Hinata asintió, lo anotó rápidamente y se giró hacia él.

Siempre hacía eso cuando quería hacerle una pregunta.

—Mi madre nos daba baños con lavanda cuando éramos pequeñas, nos ayudaba a dormir —comentó, nostálgica.

Asintió.

—Sí, es relajante.

No hablaban de sus familias, de donde provenían, ni de sus clases sociales. Era como prohibido entre ellos.

Se quedaron en silencio, cuando, para su sorpresa, Hinata dijo:

—Mi mamá murió mientras estaba dormida. Hace cinco inviernos —murmuró, no para él, sino a la nada—, y luego, dos años después, mi hermana fue consumida por la epidemia —y se estremeció—, tenía diez años.

La epidemia.

Fiebre y sangre.

Cadáveres.

Naruto quería borrar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

—Mi madre también murió en la epidemia —confesó, casi como consolación.

Se quedaron en silencio, siendo consumidos por la tristeza de la pérdida. Ricos o pobres, princesa o esclavo. Las enfermedades no respetaban.

—A veces, deseo haber enfermado también —Hinata seguía hablando, parecía como si el cofre que guardaba su voz se hubiera abierto—. Menos dolor —explicó.

Quería decirle que la entendía, pero no lo hacía. ¿Dolor? ¿Qué clase de dolor podía experimentar alguien como ella? No tenía ni idea de lo que era el sufrimiento y las injusticias.

Sintió rabia. Así que no le respondió.

Y ella se dio cuenta. La atmósfera amigable y divertida fue sustituida por una triste y pesada.

Se puso de pie, tomó los platos vacíos y desapareció.

Naruto no la vio en dos días.

* * *

La extrañaba.

Se dio cuenta que era un idiota por extrañar a alguien que no debía a extrañar.

Había demasiados "extrañar" en sus pensamientos.

Cada que escuchaba pasos cerca o algún ruido, su corazón se aceleraba, emocionado. Pero no, ella no regresó, hasta dos días después.

Y no lucía para nada como recordaba.

Estaba triste, el cabello desarreglado y la mirada perdida.

No trajo comida. Naruto no la necesitaba, había salido a atrapar conejos para comer, tenía una reserva.

Pero se preocupó.

¿Qué había pasado?

Hinata no dijo nada, sólo se sentó en un rincón, abrazando sus piernas. Qué extraño era verla en esa posición tan… humana.

—Tuve un mal, muy mal día —susurró—. Pensé en venir aquí, pero… —miró a a otro lado—. ¿Somos amigos? —le preguntó, directamente. Tenía los ojos rojos, probablemente de contener el llanto.

Naruto asintió. Eran amigos, ¿no?

Quería pensar que sí.

—Supongo —le sonrió—, ¿estás bien?

Negó.

Entonces, palmeó el suelo, en el espacio vacío que estaba a su lado. Él la miró, sin entender.

—V-Ven —susurró. Estaba ruborizada. Naruto jamás la había visto ruborizada.

Cauteloso se sentó a su lado. Sus hombros rozándose.

Jamás habían estado tan cerca.

Jamás.

Jamás.

El aire era más pesado. Se sintió como un niño. Curioso. Perdido.

Emocionado.

—¿Has tenido que hacer algo que no quieres? —preguntó Hinata, después de un rato.

Él asintió.

Siempre hacía cosas que no quería.

—Sí.

Ella suspiró.

—Mis problemas no se comparan a los tuyos, lo sé —murmuró. Temerosa—. Pero… duele también, sabes.

Sabía que lo decía por la plática de la última vez. Naruto suspiró.

—Lo siento. Por desestimarte —miró al suelo—. A veces las cosas me ganan. Los malos recuerdos.

Pesadillas, más bien.

Hinata le sonrió. Naruto no supo interpretarla. No era bueno leyendo a las personas. Pero había algo diferente en su mirada, algo que no entendía.

La curiosidad palpitó en su pecho.

Se quedaron viendo fijamente durante un largo rato, tratando de leer los sentimientos del otro. Conectaban de una manera extraña. No necesitaban temas de conversación complicados para entenderse.

El sólo saber que el otro estaba ahí, era suficiente.

—Te extrañé —dijo, repentinamente, con miedo de romper el encantamiento de lo que fuera que estuviera sucediendo entre ellos.

Ella asintió.

—Yo también —le respondió y se recostó en su hombro.

Se quedaron el resto de la tarde así. No se movieron. Porque tenían miedo. Miedo de volver a la realidad.

Ojalá y la realidad no existiera.

* * *

Los días pasaron, uno tras otro, hasta que se cumplió un mes.

Naruto no se dio cuenta, más bien, no quiso darse cuenta.

Era mejor mentirse a sí mismo y disfrutar de cada momento.

Hinata y él tenían una rutina. Ella iba todos los días, sin falta, a la misma hora. A veces llevaba comida, otras postres. A veces pergaminos y tinta, hasta juegos de mesa.

Sentía que la conocía de toda la vida.

Era curioso, a decir verdad. Jamás había sentido una conexión con alguien. No como con ella.

Hinata se sorprendía de su capacidad de aprender. Le decía que era inteligente, pero perezoso. Naruto a veces se avergonzaba ante los halagos, pero se los tomaba con humildad.

Sí, aprendía rápido. Ya sabía escribir palabras complicadas y leer textos grandes. Estaba maravillado con el mundo que se abría ante sus ojos.

Por otra parte, ella también era inteligente. Hinata absorbía el conocimiento como una esponja. Además, era constante. Él le enseñaba todo lo que podía sobre hierbas medicinales y sus efectos. Trataba de dibujarle, como podía, las formas de las hojas y la manera de descifrar los olores.

Pero había cosas que debían mostrarse. Estar en el campo abierto para entenderlas. Naruto había aprendido sobre hierbas viendo a Sakura arrancar las plantas con sus manos, estrujarlas, olerlas.

Deseaba enseñarle eso a Hinata. Pero entonces, era cuando lo sacudía la realidad.

Un día, pronto, tendría que salir de ahí. Volver a su vida. Bueno, no a la anterior, pero buscar una nueva.

Se preguntaba si ella lo sabía. Ese juego se tenía que terminar, cuanto antes. Al paso que iban, saldría herido.

No podía cargar con más pena. Ya le habían lastimado suficiente el cuerpo y el corazón.

—¿No tienes hambre? —le preguntó ella, estaba mirándolo preocupada. Hinata a veces olvidaba sus modales, como si a su lado estuviera cómoda. Se sentaba relajada, con la espalda pegada a la pared y los brazos descansando en su regazo.

Naruto se quedó en silencio. Su estómago estrujándose en anticipación y culpa.

Culpa por ser él quien rompiera la magia.

Pero tenía que terminar.

—Creo que me iré pronto, de veras —soltó. No quiso ver su reacción, pero sintió la atmósfera llenarse de tensión—. Es hora.

Hinata no le respondió. La escuchó respirar con agitación, casi como si tratara de controlarse.

—¿P-Por qué? —le preguntó—. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no diré nada.

Sonrió, enternecido por sus palabras. Sabía que no lo haría, había comprobado tener buen corazón.

—Lo sé —finalmente se dignó a levantar su mirada y se sorprendió de verla llena de confusión—. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás viniendo, trayéndome comida y ropa? Si te descubren, será el final, de ambos.

"El final de ambos". Dudaba que ella sufriera más que una reprimenda, en cambio, él sería llevado directo a la muerte.

Hinata lo entendió, porque bajó su mirada, incapaz de buscar una excusa.

No pudo seguir comiendo, de repente, le parecía inadecuado. De hecho, todo en esa loca situación era inadecuado. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—Yo… —esperó a que dijera algo más, pero en cambio, la vio llevarse las manos al rostro, ocultándolo.

—¿Hinata? —preguntó, sorprendido y preocupado. Estaba temblando.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que lloraba. Hinata lloraba. Soltaba sollozos bajitos, tímidos. Como ella.

Se quedó en shock, sin entender, ¿la había hecho llorar? ¿Pero por qué? Sin entender muy bien, se le acercó, sin saber cómo consolarla.

Tocarla era demasiado. Incorrecto. Era cruzar la línea de todo lo prohibido en sus vidas. Sin embargo, al verla tan frágil, le rompió el corazón e impulsivamente la abrazó.

Los tomó por sorpresa a ambos. Habían sido muy cuidadosos mientras pasaban tiempo juntos, evitaban los roces accidentales o cualquier contacto. Tal vez porque en el fondo sabían que una vez que sus pieles se tocaran, era el fin.

Y lo fue.

Por lo menos para él.

Hinata no era una chica pequeña, tenía la estatura y peso adecuado. Pero por alguna razón, en ese momento le pareció más diminuta, desprotegida. La apretó contra su pecho, con fuerza, temiendo que el momento se desvaneciera.

Había dejado de temblar, en cambio, la sentía tensa en sus brazos. Pero sólo duró unos segundos, porque después lo rodeó por los costados y se relajó en el abrazo.

Abrazo que duró mucho tiempo. Por lo menos hasta que el frío piso de madera se hizo insoportable y los brazos se les durmieron por estar en la misma posición.

Cuando se separaron, fue difícil mirarse. Hinata estaba ruborizada, tenía el rostro rojo, como si tuviera fiebre. Él también sentía las orejas calientes y como burbujas en el estómago.

No tocó el tema de irse otra vez. Se lo guardó muy dentro y en cambio se permitió disfrutar de su felicidad momentánea.

Podía quedarse.

Podía hacerlo.

Sólo unos días más.

Sólo los suficientes.

Sólo…

Ya no sabía hasta cuándo.

* * *

Las cosas cambiaron entre ellos en los siguientes días. Naruto perdió la cuenta del tiempo que pasaban juntos.

Las horas pasaban rápido. Demasiado rápido. Hinata siempre se iba al atardecer.

Nunca se quedaba hasta más tarde.

Siguieron con su rutina, aprendiendo el uno del otro. Pero ahora, Naruto le contaba historias, sobre su vida como esclavo y el montón de cosas que había llegado a ver. También anécdotas de su madre.

Hinata le hablaba de su hermana. A veces también de su mamá, dependía del día.

Entre los dos creció la confianza. Si bien, no tocaban temas delicados que podrían traerles problemas; conversaban sobre la injusticia, el hambre, la esclavitud.

Sus sueños.

Naruto tenía sueños, algunos ambiciosos. A veces quería ser un rey o general. En otros, sólo deseaba su propia cabaña con vacas y gallinas. O una espada, siempre había querido una espada.

Hinata era más simple. Deseaba ser libre. Cuando le preguntó a qué se refería, ella le explicó:

—Ser mujer en un mundo de hombres —dijo, con una sonrisa triste.

Lo entendió y tomó su mano.

Se tocaban.

Desde ese extraño abrazo, ahora se tocaban con mucha facilidad. A veces roces accidentales. Cuando escribían, por ejemplo, sus hombros se tocaban y ambos, discretamente se pegaban aún más.

En algunas ocasiones ella tomaba su mano, deliberadamente, mientras le contaba sus historias. En otras, era Naruto quien lo hacía, ya fuera mientras Hinata leía o simplemente porque quería.

Sus manos encajaban.

Las de ella eran más pequeñas, delicadas y limpias. No tenían ni una sola cicatriz, estaban suaves y tersas. Las de él, en cambio, era rústicas, por el trabajo duro, estaban llenas de rasguños, aunque, eso sí, siempre limpias.

Ese día, estaban tomados de la mano, sentados sobre el suelo. Habían leído casi todo el rato.

—Me gustan tus manos —dijo Hinata, de la nada. Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó, divertido.

Hinata levantó sus manos unidas.

—Encajamos —sonrió. Como si el mero hecho la hiciera genuinamente feliz.

Naruto quiso decirle que no, que no encajaban. Pero desgraciadamente lo hacían, de una manera retorcida e incorrecta.

Se encogió de hombros.

Tomó su mano y le dio un beso en la palma. Podía sentir el palpitar de su mano contra sus labios.

Era tan preciosa.

Algo cambió cuando la vio. Hinata tenía los ojos llenos de algo que Naruto no pudo descifrar. Lo miraba con adoración.

Probablemente él la miraba igual.

Y entonces, simplemente pasó.

Se le acercó y sus labios se unieron. Si bien había besado a una chica antes, esto era diferente, muy diferente. Podía sentir la respiración de ella, agitada y rápida.

Ninguno de los dos sabía muy bien qué hacer, así que simplemente se dejaron llevar. Sus labios moviéndose lento, con miedo, hasta con torpeza. Pero era un beso, al fin y al cabo.

Naruto presionó una mano en su nuca y Hinata apretó sus ropas, con fuerza, como si quisiera sostenerse.

Se besaron con lentitud.

Y ese fue el inicio del fin.

* * *

Hinata no regresó en tres días. Se preocupó. Tanto, que casi sale a buscarla.

Pero entonces, apareció, justo después del atardecer, algo que no esperaba. Estaba llorando y fue entonces cuando le soltó la verdad.

Naruto sintió que su mundo se derrumbaba.

—Me voy a casar en dos semanas.

Y con el su corazón.

* * *

¡Hola!

Lo prometido es deuda, he aquí el segundo capítulo y mi favorito. Tengo la corazonada que les va a gustar tanto a mí. Es la primera vez que escribo algo donde transcurren muchas acciones en un sólo capítulo y no hay tanta narración. Me gustó experimentar. Fue diferente.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Siento que Naruto me quedó algo OoC, pero supongo que teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias se podría entender. El siguiente capítulo es el final (sin contar el epílogo) y será narrado por Hinata y creo es un poco más extenso.

En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, quiero agradecerle por sus comentarios y respuesta tan positiva. Eso me anima a escribir y me hace feliz. Como mencioné en el capítulo anterior, escribí esta historia para mí pero estaba insegura sobre publicara y ver que les agradó, me alegra.

¡Te invito a dejarme un review con tu comentario sobre este capítulo! y además gracias por leer hasta aquí.

Un fuerto abrazo y nos vemos en tres días.

Lizy.

29.01.19


	3. Ella

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3.**

 _Hinata_

* * *

—¿A dónde vas casi los días? —soltó su padre, durante la comida. Hinata se congeló, el corazón casi saliéndose del pecho.

Por un momento, casi quiso decirle la verdad. Parecía más fácil confesar sus pecados de una vez.

Porque era una mentirosa al estar encontrándose con un esclavo en la cabaña del río.

Disfrutando el tiempo que pasaba con él.

—A la cabaña en la orilla del río —murmuró, sin levantar la vista. Era la verdad.

Hiashi frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué ahí? —preguntó, estaba más hablador de lo normal.

Hinata sonrió con tristeza.

—Me recuerda a mi madre.

Siguieron comiendo en silencio. Casi nunca hablaban mientras comían.

Últimamente todo era extraño.

—Tu boda está cerca —dijo su padre. Ella se quedó en silencio, simplemente asintió, mientras se metía un bocado de arroz a la boca.

Callada y dispuesta.

Sólo tenía que jugar ese papel.

Cuando terminaron de comer, lo escuchó ponerse de piel. Quería verlo a los ojos, pero no podía, era una falta de respeto. Sintió que Hiashi la miraba por un largo rato y después se marchó.

Dejándola sola.

Ese día se la pasó en su recámara, tratando de entender, o entenderse a sí misma. ¿Qué era lo que quería?

¿Qué esperaba?

Últimamente sus frustraciones crecían y con ellas la infelicidad. Ella no era este tipo de chica. Pero por alguna extraña razón, estaba cambiando, cada vez sentía que algo parecido a la rebeldía crecía en su interior.

Cuando la dejaron acostada y con tantas mantas que no sentía el frío, dejó su mente volar.

Naruto pensaba que ella era una tonta.

Que su sufrimiento no se comparaba con el de él. Aún podía recordar sus palabras del día anterior. Se sentía dolida.

Porque tal vez tenía razón. Hinata no conocía el hambre, ni la esclavitud, mucho menos el dolor físico.

Pero sí sabía lo que era no tener libertad. Compartían eso. Aunque él lo negara.

Esas últimas dos semanas parecían un sueño. Lo que empezó como una obra de caridad o tal vez un acto de redención, se terminó convirtiendo en un escape de la realidad.

Hablar con Naruto era fácil. Tenía tantas historias, algunas divertidas, otras más oscuras. Pero eran anécdotas, al fin y al cabo.

Hinata disfrutaba las tardes a su lado, le gustaba enseñarle a escribir y leer. A veces sentía que estaba haciendo algo bueno por alguien, que de alguna manera contribuía en algo. Pero entonces, él era quien le enseñaba, sobre hierbas medicinales, sobre la vida.

Hablaban mucho.

Hablaban y hablaban.

No sabía por qué, pero a su alrededor todo parecía más fácil. No necesitaba pretender, porque él tampoco lo hacía.

Se trataban como dos seres iguales.

O eso pensaba, antes de que la viera con rabia por decirle que ella también hubiera querido morir en la epidemia.

Hinata se sintió sola de nuevo y huyó.

Pero ahora, ahí estaba, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, en su futon, lamentándose de sus decisiones impulsivas.

Naruto era como el sol y ahora no estaba.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Yoshimashi apareció en las puertas del palacio, cargaba tantos regalos que toda la servidumbre estaba sorprendida.

Hinata sonrió con amabilidad al recibirlo.

Dócil y callada.

Pasaron la mañana juntos, paseando en las afueras del palacio, en los lugares donde no había tanta nieve.

Lo escuchó hablar de la guerra, de las grandezas que le esperaban. Le prometió darle un castillo, lleno de lujos, donde no extrañaría su hogar. Ella se limitó a sonreír, agradecida, dispuesta.

Y luego mencionó los hijos.

Esperaba que su primogénito fuera varón, alguien quien heredara su ambición por la lucha y la fortuna.

Fue ahí cuando Hinata se dio cuenta lo retorcido de la situación. Casi podía verse en unos meses, embarazada, llena de angustia de saber si su hijo cumpliría con las exigencias de su esposo.

Entonces, si no lo hacía, ella terminaría siendo juzgada y criticada, viviendo en la miseria, como su madre lo hizo.

Cuando se despidieron, Yoshimashi fue respetuoso, hizo una reverencia y le dio un beso en el dorso de la mano.

Hinata sintió que vomitaba. Se encerró en su recámara y pidió que le trajeran agua limpia. Talló su mano con tanta fuerza que se dejó la piel rojiza.

No quería esta vida. Kami-sama, no quería esa vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, salió corriendo de su recámara, rumbo a la cabaña. No llevaba comida, ni pergaminos o tinta. No tenía nada. Pero necesitaba ver a Naruto, era su único amigo.

Si es que se le podía llamar así a la relación que tenían.

Cuando entró, se sintió aliviada de verlo sentado cerca del fuego, inmediatamente levantó sus ojos azules para observarla. Hinata no sonrió.

En cambio, se dejó caer en el suelo, en un rincón. Cansada, triste. Se dio cuenta que la observaba, probablemente sorprendido de su aspecto.

Estaba desaliñada y trataba de contener las lágrimas.

—Tuve un mal, muy mal día —susurró—. Pensé en venir aquí, pero… —evitó mirarlo—. ¿Somos amigos? —dijo, finalmente. Necesitaba saber que sí.

Naruto asintió.

—Supongo —sonrió nervioso, quería decirle que no necesitaba estarlo, sólo quería su sinceridad—, ¿estás bien?

Le pidió que se sentara a su lado, él lo hizo. Estaba cansada. Por primera vez, se tocaron.

Sus hombros se rozaban.

Jamás lo habían hecho.

Ni una sola vez.

Pero la sensación era agradable.

Le preguntó que, si alguna vez había tenido que hacer algo que no quería, él respondió que sí.

—Mis problemas no se comparan a los tuyos, lo sé —murmuró. Tenía miedo, pero por alguna razón sentía que podía abrirle el corazón. Era estúpido esa confianza extraña que le transmitía—. Pero… duele también, sabes.

Naruto se disculpó. Hinata pudo ver en sus ojos que era sincero y lo aceptó. Era normal tener desacuerdos, probablemente en el futuro los habría.

Futuro, ¿había un futuro?

En medio de la melancolía y los sentimientos agridulces, terminaron viéndose fijamente. Ella sentía que su interior se estremecía.

—Te extrañé —dijo él, de la nada.

Se quedó en silencio un instante, sabiendo que lo que dijera a continuación podía condenarla. Poco le importaba.

Así que asintió.

—Yo también —respondió, agotada de luchar consigo misma y los demás. Sus hombros aún se rozaban, por lo que se recostó en su hombro.

Lo sintió estremecerse, pero no le dio importancia.

Sólo un instante.

Un minuto.

Era suficiente con eso.

* * *

Sin que se diera cuenta, los días pasaron, uno tras otro. Hinata jamás se había sentido tan libre.

Naruto era agradable y la hacía reír.

Le hablaba sobre las plantas medicinales, a veces trataba de dibujarlas, pero sólo hacía garabatos. No le importaba, le gustaba la idea que tratara de esforzarse en enseñarle.

También le gustaba la forma en que se esmeraba por explicarle cosas que no podían explicarse. Como el olor de las hierbas, por ejemplo.

Ella sólo sonreía y asentía. Entusiasmada ante la idea de que algún día de verdad pudiera enseñarle.

Por otra parte, Hinata tampoco desperdiciaba el tiempo, durante esos días logró que Naruto aprendiera a leer textos más elaborados y escribir algo más que su nombre. Para su alegría, aprendía rápido. Pronto, empezó a preocuparse de no tener más que enseñarle.

Esas pocas horas al día que lograba estar a su lado, se sentía tranquila.

Justo en ese momento estaba comiendo. Le había traído pescado y verduras.

Siempre comía con alegría, le gustaba observarlo, de alguna forma se sentía satisfecha consigo misma. Pero en ese momento, Naruto estaba serio y distraído, perdido en sus pensamientos. Llevaba picando el arroz un rato, sin ánimo.

Se preocupó, ¿estaba enfermo o algo así?

—¿No tienes hambre?

No le respondió. Lo vio removerse incómodo en su lugar, entonces habló:

—Creo que me iré pronto, de veras —estaba tenso—. Es hora.

No le respondió. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Esperaba cualquier cosa, menos eso, ¿qué estaba mal?

Entonces, casi se golpea a sí misma por tan estúpida pregunta. Todo estaba mal, él lo sabía.

Ella también.

Y estaba tratando de acabar las cosas antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Sin embargo, Hinata no quería entender, se negaba. Estaba siendo egoísta e inmadura.

—¿P-Por qué? —preguntó, directamente—. Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, no diré nada.

Él sonrió.

—Lo sé —la vio a los ojos—. Pero, ¿cuánto tiempo seguirás viniendo, trayéndome comida y ropa? Si te descubren, será el final, de ambos.

Y con eso mató todas sus ilusiones. Tenía razón. Sabía que la tenía.

No podía obligarlo a quedarse, a que siguiera perdiendo su tiempo con ella. No tenía le derecho de pedirle algo así, puesto que su propio tiempo estaba contado.

Pero, a pesar de que era lo correcto, no pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le rompía.

—Yo… —trató de decir algo, pero se le formó un nudo de la garganta. Se llevó las manos al rostro, para ocultar su vergüenza.

Entonces, empezó a llorar. Hinata casi nunca lloraba, eran pocas las veces que derramaba lágrimas, estaba acostumbrada a guardarse para sí misma sus sentimientos.

Pero este chico tenía algo.

Algo que la volvía vulnerable y sensible.

—¿Hinata? —le preguntó. No pudo responderle, porque tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Dejó que las lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas. Necesitaba esto, necesitaba sacar todo el dolor que llevaba años acumulando.

No podía culpar a Naruto por querer irse, porque ella también iba a hacerlo, en un mes, para casarse. Pero la idea de perderlo tan pronto, le rompió el alma.

Lo escuchó moverse, pero no pudo levantar la mirada. Se sentía tan pequeña, tan avergonzada.

Entonces la abrazó.

Con tanta fuerza que le sacó el aire.

Hinata se congeló, al igual que su corazón. Nunca se tocaban. Jamás. Era algo inadecuado.

A excepción de la vez en que se recostó en su hombro, siempre mantenían la distancia entre ellos, era la correcto.

Pero en ese momento, ella se dio cuenta que lo correcto no significaba adecuado. Su mente empezó a tener un debate moral entre lo que quería y debía.

Él seguía sosteniéndola, como si tuviera miedo de que desapareciera. Hinata se dio por vencida, quitó las manos de su rostro y lo rodeó por los costados, apretándolo contra ella

Podía escuchar el latido de su corazón contra su oreja. Y entre las lágrimas, sonrió.

Tenía a alguien. Alguien que la miraba por quien era y no por quien pretendía ser.

Eso era suficiente.

Por ahora.

* * *

Naruto era un esclavo desde que tenía memoria y provenía de una isla al este. Con el paso de los días, le fue contando más cosas de su vida, sobre su madre, sus metas y sueños.

Era ambicioso, pero no de una forma malvada, si no en el sentido de alguien que quería salir adelante.

Ella sabía que podía. Era inteligente y decidido. Estaba casi segura, de que, si hubiera nacido en circunstancias diferentes, él ahora sería un general o incluso el líder de algún pueblo.

Tenía potencial.

Lo admiraba por querer crecer a pesar de sus limitantes. Hinata no sabía cómo alguien podía tener aspiraciones después de una vida tan difícil, pero eso sólo hacía que su corazón se hinchara de orgullo.

Orgullo que no estaba segura debía sentir.

Las cosas eran diferentes entre ellos desde aquel abrazo. Ahora se tocaban más seguido, casi todo el tiempo. Al principio, sólo habían sido roces accidentes, como, por ejemplo, cuando él le sonreía mientras ella le extendía platos con comida, cuando estaban leyendo y ocasionalmente se pegaba a su lado, o al escribir y sus dedos se rozaban al intercambiar pinceles.

Le gustaba esa familiaridad que crecía entre ellos, porque todo era nuevo, como un campo inexplorado que parecía abrirse ante ella. Hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que el contacto físico era necesario.

Nunca la habían abrazado, no cómo él lo hizo. Sonrió, ante la idea de que pudieran abrazarse más seguido.

Además, Naruto tomaba su mano. Las primeras veces fue extraño, él tenía miedo, tal vez de que lo rechazara, después se convirtió en un acto casual. Y ella también lo hacía, porque era fácil y le salía al natural.

En ese momento, estaban sentados, con la espalda pegada a la pared. Tenían una manta en sus espaldas. Habían leído toda la tarde.

Además, estaban tomados de la mano. Hinata podía sentir el calor de la palma de Naruto entre sus dedos.

Sin pensarlo, la frase salió de sus labios antes de que se diera cuenta.

—Me gustan tus manos.

Se arrepintió casi al momento de decirlo, más cuando vio la reacción de Naruto, quien parecía divertido.

—De verdad.

Ruborizada, asintió. Levantó sus manos unidas.

—Encajamos —murmuró. Lo cual era verdad. El simple hecho la hacía sonreír. Nadie la había hecho sonreír así.

No le respondió, parecía incómodo ante su declaración. Hinata no lo culpaba, todo entre ellos estaba mal.

Incorrecto.

Pero era tan injusto. Los dos eran iguales, tenían dos ojos, una nariz, piernas y brazos. Respiraban el mismo aire.

Levantó la mirada, para decirle algo. Naruto se encogió de hombros, soltó su mano con delicadeza, para depositar un beso en la palma.

Su corazón se aceleró a niveles impresionantes. Aquel acto parecía tan íntimo. Sintió que su interior se estremecía debido al remolino de emociones que estaba sintiendo.

Y luego, estaba la forma en que él la miraba. Como si… como si las estrellas estuvieran en su rostro. La única persona que llegó a verla de una manera similar fue su madre.

Hinata se perdió en sí misma, en los sentimientos, las emociones. Lo que sucedió después fue muy confuso, de repente, estaban tan cerca, que sólo fue necesario que él se inclinara para que sus labios se rozaran.

Fue tan delicado, como el roce de una flor contra sus dedos. Sin embargo, sus sentidos se dispararon.

Y entonces, sus labios se empezaron a mover, inexpertos e inseguros. Podía sentir su respiración acelerada, confusa.

¿Cómo la gente podía besarse sin desmayarse?

Sintió que ponía su mano en la nuca, presionándola más contra él. Con algo de temor, apretó sus ropas, buscando sostenerse.

Se siguieron besando durante un largo rato, a veces se separaban a tomar aire y luego unían sus labios de nuevo. Hinata sintió a Naruto sonreír contra su boca en algunas ocasiones.

Y ella también sonreía.

Recordaría ese momento por siempre.

* * *

Al día siguiente, cuando despertó, sentía que estaba flotando. Inmediatamente se llevó las manos a los labios y sonrió. Se sentía tan feliz.

Como nunca.

Se puso de pie. Iba a pedir que le preparan el baño y después correría a la cabaña con Naruto, quería estar a su lado.

Sin embargo, justo en ese momento entró la chica que cojeaba, acompañada de dos mujeres mayores.

Hinata inmediatamente recuperó la compostura, recordando que seguía en el palacio.

—Hinata-sama, su padre y Yoshimashi-dono la esperan —murmuró la chica.

Asintió. La decepción filtrándose en su interior.

La bañaron, peinaron y arreglaron con uno de sus mejores kimonos. Aquello era diferente. Normalmente no hacían tantos preparativos por la visita de su prometido.

Prometido.

La palabra la hacía querer vomitar.

Cuando se reunió con su padre y Yoshimashi, se sorprendió de ver a varios generales acompañados de sus esposas. Todos estaban sentados frente a mesitas llenas de comida y platillos extravagantes.

Inmediatamente a su llegada, se pusieron de pie y le hicieron una reverencia, Hinata los imitó, mostrando su respeto.

Se sentó delicadamente al lado de Hiashi, mirando hacia abajo y las miradas puestas en el suelo.

Hablaron sobre la guerra, territorios y fortunas. Hasta que finalmente llegó el tema más importante.

—Es un placer tenerlos aquí el día de hoy —habló su padre—. La unión de mi hija con Yoshimashi-dono representa una oportunidad para nosotros y nuestra gente, brindemos —levantó su vaso de porcelana lleno de sake.

Los otros generales lo imitaron, sus esposas mirando al suelo, sólo se movían de sus asientos para rellenar los vasos. Parecían una pieza de porcelana de decoración.

El resto de la comida se llevó con tranquilidad. Respondía las preguntas que le hacían y sonreía siempre que tocaban el tema de la boda.

Era lo único que podía hacer.

Finalmente, al atardecer, se quedó únicamente con Yoshimashi-dono. El hombre se había quitado el kosode. Tenía las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, debido al alcohol.

—Me puedes servir otro vaso de sake, mi bella flor —dijo, arrastrando las palabras por su estado de embriaguez.

Hinata le sonrió y le rellenó el vaso. Con cuidado de no tocarlo.

—Cuando tu padre comentó que ya estabas en edad de contraer matrimonio, todos estaban dispuestos a luchar por ti. Pero yo gané —sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo—. Soy de los más ricos de la región. Debes sentirte agradecida de que te eligiera. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Se quedó congelada. Su interior se retorcía con asco y vergüenza. No tenía orgullo, no tenía dignidad.

No tenía valor.

Con rapidez, asintió, forjando una sonrisa.

—Sí, mi señor, soy afortunada —susurró. Las palabras quemándole en la garganta.

—Bien, niña, bien —el hombre volvió a sonreír y la tomó del brazo, para después jalarla, sentándola en su regazo.

Hinata soltó un respingo, asustada.

—S-Señor… —murmuró, sintiéndose aprisionada.

Yoshimashi la ignoró. Pasó su mano por su cuello y después la metió dentro de su kimono.

Se congeló, en ese momento se congeló.

Podía sentir su asquerosa mano hurgando entre sus capas de ropa, buscando tocarla.

No quería que la tocara.

No lo quería cerca.

Empezó a temblar y a llorar.

Fue entonces cuando el hombre se detuvo. La miró confundido y después frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué tanto escándalo, niña? —escupió. Hinata podía sentir su olor a alcohol—. Tarde o temprano serás mi mujer —bufó y sacó su mano del kimono—. Hazte a un lado.

Seguía temblando. Salió de su regazo y se sentó pegada a la pared, con la mirada en el suelo y las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas.

El hombre siguió bebiendo y pidiéndole que le rellenara el vaso, con una sonrisa lasciva en el rostro. Hinata lo hizo, porque era su deber y no tenía elección.

Le sirvió alcohol a pesar de sentirse miserable y con el orgullo por los suelos.

Ese día, supo que no podía seguir con ese matrimonio. No podía cumplir con ese papel de esposa sumisa.

No podía permitir que alguien la tocara sin su permiso.

Un rato después, su padre regresó. Dos hombres se llevaron a Yoshimashi, quien no podía caminar en su estado de ebriedad, hablaron brevemente y lo despidió.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Hiashi la miró impasible. Hinata seguía en la misma posición, sobre sus rodillas. Entre tanto movimiento, se le habían salido unos mechones de cabello, sin contar que tenía abierto el kosode y el kimono.

Su imagen era reveladora. Por un momento, se imaginó que su padre se apiadaba de ella y cambiaba de opinión.

Pero no lo hizo.

Simplemente suspiró y le dijo:

—Toma un baño y descansa.

Esa noche, no permitió que la bañaran ni cambiaran. Se sentía extraña, como si ella no fuera la dueña de su cuerpo.

No lo era.

Cuando se recostó, cerró los ojos y trató de que todo se concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran las manos de ese hombre sobre ella.

Pero no pudo.

Ni al día siguiente, ni el que le siguió. Porque lo único que podía sentir era vergüenza, vergüenza de sí misma y de permitir aquello.

* * *

Para el tercer día la culpa y vergüenza eran insoportables. No podía dormir, ni comer sin pensar en lo que había pasado.

Sin pensar que le había mentido a la única persona que la apreciaba por quien era y no por lo que significaba.

Su padre le había concedido esos tres días de encierro. Tal vez porque sintió pena por ella, tal vez por remordimiento. Hinata no lo sabía, pero tanta soledad se estaba volviendo insoportable.

A las primeras horas de la mañana salió disparada rumbo a la cabaña. Corrió entre la nieve que ya empezaba a derretirse. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tomó una bocanada de aire y entró.

Naruto la esperaba. Sonrió al verla y su corazón dolió. Todo lo que estaba pasando era su culpa. Debió dejarlo ir cuando él se le comentó. Debió detener las visitas desde el momento en que supo que estaba vivo.

Ahora era demasiado tarde.

Lo vio ponerse de pie y caminar hacia ella. Hinata supo que quería abrazarla, sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, soltó las palabras que llevaba guardando durante todo ese tiempo.

—Me voy a casar en dos semanas —dijo.

Si hubiera podido regresar el tiempo y evitar la mirada dolida de Naruto, lo hubiera hecho.

El chico se quedó congelado, mirándola como si se tratara de una broma. Hinata sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas y comenzó a explicarle.

—El día que te encontré, fue el día en que mi padre me dijo que estaba comprometida. No fue mi decisión —murmuró, como si con eso evitara que algo cambiara—. Te salvé, porque… porque creo que me recordaste a mi hermana. Estabas cubierto de sangre y sufrías, pensé que, si te ayudaba, tal vez… no lo sé, era lo correcto —Naruto la observaba fijamente, tenía los puños apretados y estaba conteniendo la respiración—. Entonces, sobreviviste y empecé a venir aquí. Me gustaba el tiempo que pasábamos juntos, me gustaba estar contigo. He sido tan feliz desde que te conocí —no pudo evitar empezar a llorar. Era la pura verdad—. Fue una mala decisión desde el principio, lo sé. Todo estuvo mal —sollozó—. Pero, no quería perderte. No quería que te fueras.

Hinata se quebró en ese momento, empezó a llorar con tal fuerza que no pudo hablar más. Las rodillas se le doblaron y se dejó caer sobre el piso de madera.

Pero Naruto no se movió, seguía viéndola fijamente, como tratando de entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

—Yo… n-no me quiero casar —susurró, con la voz entrecortada—. E-Esa persona me ve como un objeto, é-él… —cerró los ojos ante el desagradable recuerdo—. M-Me tocó —confesó, avergonzada—. Y-Yo no quería.

La dejó llorar. Hinata lloró hasta que sus ojos parecían a punto de estallar. Finalmente, después de un largo rato, Naruto rompió el silencio, su voz más grave de lo normal.

—Lo voy a matar —murmuró, lleno de ira.

Ella negó, sabiendo que sólo era el enojo hablando por él. Ninguno de los dos podía hacer algo al respecto.

—Tiene que terminar —las palabras le dolieron—. Nosotros —miró sus manos, que temblaban—. Yo te metí en esto, perdóname, por favor.

Ni podía mirarlo, no quería enfrentar la decepción y las consecuencias de sus deseos egoístas.

Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Naruto se arrodilló frente a ella, tomó sus manos y las besó.

—Yo decidí quedarme —le susurró—. No es sólo tu culpa, de veras —había algo parecido a la resignación en su voz—. Lo siento tanto, Hinata.

Se quedó en silencio. Pensó en todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos, en cómo parecían conectarse sin tener que hablar.

No quería perderlo.

Pero, ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Qué opción tenía?

Empezó a temblar de nuevo. No podía soportar estar cerca de su prometido una vez más, la destruiría. Casarse no era una opción.

Naruto pareció leer sus pensamientos. La ayudó a ponerse de pie, caminaron hacia donde estaban apiladas las mantas y sacó una daga. Era pequeña, casi del tamaño de su mano y muy afilada. Tenía sangre seca pegada al filo.

—Yo hice mi decisión hace semanas —le dijo. Hinata supo que se refería al hecho de que apuñaló a dueño para huir—. Ahora debes hacer la tuya.

Asintió. Tomó la daga y la puso en la mesita.

Los segundos que pasaron parecían eternos. Finalmente, Naruto suspiró.

—Eres muy bonita, inteligente y amable —le sonrió. Puso una mano sobre su mejilla—. Bonita como una puesta de sol y bonita como… —se rascó la nunca—. Bonita como mi madre.

Y Hinata supo que estaba perdida. Para siempre.

Naruto era el sol.

Quemaba.

Pero ella ya estaba ardiendo.

Se puso de puntitas y lo besó. Lo besó porque tenía miedo de perderlo y porque tenía miedo de regresar.

Lo besó porque la perdonaba y le estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir. Podía leerlo en la forma en que la besaba, él también estaba asustado.

Estaban haciendo todo lo que estaba mal en el mundo. Pero si Hinata lo pensaba, ella ya había perdido todo, lo único que podía rescatar era su corazón.

Y Naruto lo tenía. Si se iba, no lo iba a recuperar jamás.

El beso fue diferente al primero, más intenso, apasionado. Sus labios se movían con necesidad. Ella lloraba, porque las emociones eran tan fuertes que sentía que se evaporaría.

En algún momento, la recostó sobre el futon improvisado. La depositó con tal cuidado que Hinata se sintió de cristal.

Él rompió el beso, sus ojos azules brillaban tanto que sintió la necesidad de apartar la vista.

—¿E-Estás segura? Esto… —murmuró. Su voz era grave. Contenida.

Naruto y su buen corazón.

Naruto y sus ojos azules parecidos al mar.

Naruto y su cabello rubio.

Sonrió, atrayéndolo hacia él.

—Te quiero —le susurró. Era un secreto que guardaba en su corazón, pero tenía derecho a saberlo.

Porque, después de su madre y hermana, era la primera persona en decírselo.

Él le regresó la sonrisa y se inclinó a besarla de nuevo. Tenía que tomar decisiones, esta era la primera.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió segura de algo.

Ese día, su cuerpo y su corazón se partieron miles de pedazos que después se volvieron a unir para convertirla en una persona totalmente nueva.

* * *

No visitó a Naruto ni una sola vez en las dos semanas que quedaban para su matrimonio. Durante ese tiempo pensó muy bien lo que iba hacer.

E hizo su decisión.

La servidumbre del palacio iba y venía por los preparativos de su boda. Hinata los miraba desde su ventana, con el rostro sereno.

Tenía una mesita frente a ella con diferentes platillos y varios vasos con té.

—Hinata-sama, su padre está aquí —anunció su dama de compañía, la chica que cojeaba. En el último mes se habían vuelto cercanas.

Asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Que pase.

Cuando Hiashi entró a su habitación, el corazón se le estremeció. Su padre tenía un aura tan imponente que siempre la hacía sentir pequeña e indefensa.

—¿A qué se debe esto? —preguntó, al ver la mesita llena de comida.

Hinata sonrió levemente.

—Quería tener una última comida con usted, padre —murmuró.

Hiashi no le respondió, simplemente se sentó frente a ella y empezó a comer tranquilamente.

Lo miró con tristeza, recordando su infancia. Hubo un tiempo en que creyó que sí la amaba, que se preocupaba por ella. Hubo un tiempo en que también lo quiso, lo suficiente para hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Porque los hijos siempre buscan la aceptación de sus padres.

Pero entonces, recordó a su madre, quien vivió toda su vida siendo señalada por no tener varones. Recordó a Hanabi, quien jamás llegó a poner un pie fuera de la mansión.

Él nunca las amó. Fueron objetos. Hiashi Hyūga sólo se preocupaba por conquistar tierras y ampliar sus dominios.

Durante esas dos semanas llegó a la conclusión de que, si quería terminar con sus problemas, debía empezar con su padre.

—¿Qué pasaría si le digo que no me quiero casar, padre? —preguntó. Era la última oportunidad.

Hiashi la miró con frialdad.

—No tienes opción —suspiró—. ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Hinata?

Ella negó y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Traté de ser quien usted quería, de verdad, traté.

Hubo un silencio. El hombre frunció el ceño, sin entender. Entonces se dio cuenta que Hinata no había tocado su comida.

—¿Q-Qué hici-… —pero no pudo terminar la oración, porque empezó a temblar y a escupir sangre por la boca.

Hinata dio un respingo, asustada. Vio a su padre convulsionar y retorcerse como un gusano durante unos minutos, hasta que finalmente dejó de moverse. Los ojos se le pusieron en blanco,

Las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. Se llevó la mano a la boca para evitar gritar.

Tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que había hecho. Lloró en silencio, mientras trataba de recuperar la compostura.

No tenía tiempo de llorar, ni de lamentarse. Había hecho su decisión y ahora tenía que afrontar las consecuencias.

Cuando se levantó trató de no ver el cadáver de Hiashi.

Salió tranquilamente de su recámara, tratando de no aparentar miedo. En la puerta la esperaba la dama de compañía.

—¿H-Hinata-sama? —susurró. Podía ver en sus ojos el miedo. Hinata trató de sonreírle, pero no pudo, ella también estaba asustada.

Sacó una bolsa llena de monedas y se la entregó.

—Gracias. Toma esto y vete. Rápido —murmuró.

La chica asintió, temblorosa, salió corriendo de ahí, arrastrando la pierna. Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire. Le debía la vida a esa joven, era quien le había conseguido el veneno, sin preguntarle nada, todo a cambio de unas monedas.

Y no la culpó. Así como tampoco ella se sentía culpable. Todos hacían lo que podían para sobrevivir.

Se limpió las lágrimas y salió a buscar a algún esclavo. Aún faltaba algo por hacer.

* * *

Hinata ya no se conocía a sí misma. No sabía quién era o en quién se había convertido, es más, su cuerpo y mente tampoco eran los mismo.

Por eso tenía que terminar todo ella misma.

Le pidió a un esclavo que fuera al palacio de Yoshimashi y lo llamara. Se iban a ver en una de los cuartos de reuniones de su padre. Fue discreta, para que nadie se enterara del encuentro.

Esperó tranquilamente.

Tal vez el general no era una mala persona, tal vez… pero no tenía tiempo de esperar. De tratar.

Yoshimashi llegó unos minutos después, sonrió inmediatamente a verla. Hinata hizo a una reverencia.

El estómago se le retorció al verlo y los recuerdos de su último encuentro aparecieron en su mente. Sintió que se estremecía, pero trató de mantener la compostura.

—¿A qué se debe el placer, mi bella flor? —le preguntó, mientras se sentaba frente a ella.

Hinata evitó hacer una mueca y simplemente se sentó recta, con las manos en el regazo.

—Q-Quiero pedirle un favor, mi señor.

—Lo que tú quieras. Haría cualquier cosa por mi futura esposa.

Aquello la alentó a continuar.

—¿Me daría mi libertad? —preguntó directamente. El labio inferior le temblaba ligeramente. Deseó con su corazón que le dijera que sí, que la dejaba ir. No quería hacer una locura. Porque incluso si su padre estaba muerto, sabía que este hombre no la dejaría en paz. La miraba como un trofeo.

La buscaría y la obligaría a quedarse a su lado por el puro placer de retenerla.

La habitación se llenó de silencio. El hombre frunció el ceño y soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? Es una locura —movió la mano, restándola importancia—. Eso jamás va a suceder. Déjate de tonterías, niña. A tu padre no le gustaría saber que estás diciendo ese tipo de cosas.

Y todas sus esperanzas se destruyeron en menos de un segundo. Sin siquiera tener oportunidad de rogar y explicarle.

Pero era caso perdido. Podía verlo en los ojos del hombre. La deseaba, quería poseerla, como lo hacía con las tierras y la fortuna.

Tragó saliva y asintió.

Llamó al esclavo y éste les trajo un jarrón con sake y dos vasos. Hinata puso su mejor máscara.

—¿Desea un vaso de sake? —preguntó, sonriente. Yoshimashi la miró confundido y asintió.

Le sirvió tranquilamente. Sentía sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo.

—No puedo esperar a que seas mía —murmuró con voz grave, aprovechando que ella estaba inclinada, sirviéndole.

No se inmutó. Volvió a su asiento y esperó.

—No me voy a casar con usted —musitó Hinata, serena. Con los ojos fríos.

Yoshimashi finalmente se enfadó. La miró fastidiado.

—Ya te lo dije, déjate de tonterías —sentenció, molesto.

Hinata tomó una bocanada de aire, sacó la pequeña daga de su kimono y se le abalanzó encima.

No le dio tiempo de forcejear. Trató de detenerla, pero ella fue más rápida y le hizo un corte en el cuello. Lo vio retorcerse, mientras trataba de detener el sangrado. Pero ella lo apuñaló en el pecho varias veces.

Una, tras otra.

Finalmente, Yoshimashi dejó de moverse. Hinata lo observó unos minutos, horrorizada ante lo que había hecho.

Había sangre por todas partes, en el suelo y en sus ropas.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro. No tenía tiempo.

Escondió la daga de nuevo.

—¿Hinata-sama? —escuchó la voz preocupada del esclavo desde la puerta—, ¿está todo bien? Escuché gritos.

Tragó saliva. Sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

—S-Sí —logró articular—. ¿Podrías traernos algo de comida, por favor?

—Por supuesto —le respondió el chico. Esperó unos segundos, hasta que escuchó que se alejaba.

Salió del cuarto de reuniones y corrió, corrió con todas sus fuerzas. Los sirvientes la vieron, pero Hinata no les dio tiempo de preguntarle que le sucedía. Sabía que en cualquier momento se darían cuenta de los cuerpos y la buscarían.

Por eso necesitaba irse.

Siguió corriendo, mientras lloraba, rumbo a la cabaña.

Naruto la esperaba.

* * *

¡Hola!

Finalmente traigo el penúltimo capítulo de este fic. Sinceramente, cuando estaba escribí esto, lo terminé así, con un final abierto. Pero... cuando mi amiga leyó la historia me rogó que escribiera algo más y terminé añadiendo un pequeño epílogo, que publicaré en dos días, porque me siento bondadosa y este Naruto y Hinata lo merecen.

Bueno, bueno, sobre el capítulo, probablemente fue un poco drástico el que Hinata matara a Hiashi y a su prometido abusador, pero más que un acto de rebelión, fue para que ella se mostrara a sí misma que era valiente, después de pasarse la vida actuando como un títere. Por cierto, cuando Naruto le dio la daga, no lo hizo para alentarla a que matara a alguien, fue más como algo simbólico, como si le estuviera diciendo "yo tuve que hacer algo horrible para escapar de la esclavitud y ser libre. Tú también puedes elegir tu propio camino". Así que, bueno, estoy conforme.

Por otra parte, intenté incluir algunas escenas del capítulo anterior pero narrados por ella, para darle un plus. En conclusión, me siento contenta.

Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo tanto como yo. Si es así, los invito a dejarme un review, que me harían muy feliz.

Nos leemos en unos días con el epílogo.

Un abrazo.

Lizy.

 _04.02.19_


	4. Él

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes correspondientes pertenence a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _Naruto_

* * *

Hinata desapareció por dos semanas. Hasta que un día, cuando el sol estaba en su mayor auge, apareció en la puerta de la cabaña. Naruto se asustó al verla con la ropa cubierta de sangre y el rostro lleno de miedo.

No le preguntó qué había pasado, porque cuando ella le regresó la daga llena de sangre fresca, lo entendió.

Había tomado su decisión.

Un silencio lleno de entendimiento se formó entre ellos.

Ese día huyeron. Robaron un caballo del palacio de los Hyūga y cabalgaron hasta el puerto más cercano, donde Hinata intercambió al animal por dos asientos en un barco rumbo a las islas del este.

Las islas donde Naruto había nacido.

Durante los cinco días de viaje, no hablaron mucho. A veces, ella rompía en llanto en las noches o se despertaba gritando debido a las pesadillas. Él la abrazaba tratando de reconfortarla. La besaba y le susurraba palabras de aliento, tal y como su madre lo hacía cuando era pequeño.

—Esto es como un sueño —murmuró Hinata, mientras observan el cielo desde la proa. El barco era relativamente pequeño, no iban más de treinta personas a bordo.

El cielo estaba cubierto de estrellas, casi parecía que podían tocarlas.

Naruto asintió y la abrazó. Era extraño como ahora podía tocarla sin necesidad de reprimirse. Hinata se movía con facilidad en sus brazos, como si fuera algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada desde siempre.

—De ahora en adelante podremos ver las estrellas juntos —le dijo.

Ella asintió con una mirada melancólica. Era tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás y con él sus decisiones.

* * *

Naruto suspiró cansado, mientras caminaba rumbo a su casa.

Había sido un día largo. Los brazos aún le dolían de cargar tantos costales de arroz.

Sin embargo, sonrió casi inmediatamente al recordar que su esposa lo estaba esperando. Le hacía sentir que todo valía la pena.

Cuando entró a la cabaña, no se sorprendió de encontrarla llena de niños, había por lo menos ocho.

—Y entonces la chica decidió emprender un viaje para conocer el mundo y tener muchas aventuras —dijo Hinata con suavidad. Estaba sentada cómodamente sobre un cojín, con una manta en el regazo.

Una pequeña saltó emocionado desde su lugar.

—¡Yo también quiero tener muchas aventuras! —exclamó, pero niño mucho mayor bufó al escucharla.

—No seas tonta, Hikari, tú no eres una princesa.

Hinata sonrió con diversión.

—Nunca es tarde para tener aventuras, ¿saben? —enfocó su mirada en el niño aguafiestas—. ¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Hiroshi-kun?

El chico se ruborizó y miró al suelo, sin responder.

Naruto se quedó en silencio, mientras observaba la escena. Su corazón se llenó de un sentimiento tan cálido que parecía desbordarse.

Cuatro años. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que huyeron y cambiaron sus vidas. Se inventaron un pasado que no tenían, donde los dos eran iguales y no habían sufrido.

Vivir esa fantasía era mejor que aceptar todo lo que habían hecho para estar juntos.

—Bien, niños, es hora de regresar a sus casas. Hinata-sensei tiene que descansar —murmuró Naruto desde su lugar. Los chiquillos dieron un respingo al escucharlo.

—¡Pero, Naruto-san, aún es temprano! —exclamaron casi al unísono.

Hinata intervino.

—Les prometo que mañana les contaré otra historia, ¿de acuerdo?

Los pequeños asintieron sin muchas ganas. Naruto sonrió satisfecho mientras los observaba despedirse.

Cuando se fueron y la cabaña se quedó en silencio, dijo:

—Eres muy buena con ellos.

Ella se ruborizó.

—¿L-Lo crees?

Asintió.

—Les estás enseñando a leer y escribir —la miró orgulloso—. Les estás dando una oportunidad —explicó.

Hinata no respondió. Caminó hacia él y le dio un beso rápido en los labios.

—Bienvenido a casa —susurró.

El corazón de Naruto se expandió.

—Regresé —respondió, mirándola. Entonces, se agachó y la tocó en el vientre—. Regresé —repitió, esta vez dirigiéndose al bebé que crecía dentro de su esposa y por el que habían esperado por años.

No habían sido tiempos fáciles, llegaron a ese lugar con las manos vacías. Tuvieron que trabajar, pasar hambre y vivir en la pobreza para poder labrarse un futuro. Naruto trabajaba cargando mercancía en el puerto y Hinata pasaba su tiempo libre enseñándole a los niños de la villa.

Aún tenían metas y sueños. Muchísimas.

Pero el hecho de que estuvieran juntos en sí era un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿Crees que sea niño o niña? —dijo Hinata, mientras comían.

No le respondió. Era una pregunta ambigua.

—Lo que sea está bien, mientras nazca sano —le respondió con una sonrisa.

En ese momento, los ojos de su esposa se llenaron de melancolía. A veces, los monstruos del pasado regresaban. En ocasiones, Hinata se despertaba llorando después de una pesadilla. En otras, era Naruto quien duraba hasta dos días sin dormir debido a los recuerdos.

Ambos tenían heridas que, si bien, habían cicatrizado, ahí seguían.

Esa noche, mientras estaban acostados en el futon, con el sonido de la leña quemándose en el fuego, le preguntó:

—¿Por qué me elegiste a mí? —a veces, le parecía increíble que esa mujer tan maravillosa estuviera a su lado. Que alguien como ella sacrificara todo por seguirlo.

Hinata y sus ojos bellos

Hinata y su sonrisa amable.

Hinata, su esposa y la madre de su hijo.

—Porque tú me miras por quién soy —confesó casi en un susurro.

Naruto se giró a verla. A veces olvidaba que sus ojos perlados parecían como dos lagunas transparentes. Podía ver su reflejo en ellos.

Y pudo ver el mismo amor que él sentía.

Puso una mano en su mejilla y sonrió.

—Te amo.

Lo hacía. Con todo su corazón.

En esa villa, ella no era una Hyūga, no era la heredera desaparecida que había asesinado a su padre y prometido. En esa villa, Naruto no era el esclavo que había apuñalado a su dueño para después huir.

En esa villa no eran dos fugitivos.

No, ahí sólo eran un matrimonio joven en la espera de su primer hijo.

Y eso era suficiente.

Siempre sería suficiente.

* * *

¡Hola!

He aquí el final de esta corta historia. Este fanfic la escribí de una sentada, con todo y el epílogo, jamás pensé que me demoraría tanto en publicar el final.

Espero que les haya gustado como a mí. Gracias por acompañarme durante estos cuatro pequeños capítulos. Me gustó bastante escribir esto, fue algo diferente y refrescante.

Sé que quedaron varios cabos sueltos, pero es intencional, echen a volar su imaginación. Lo importante es que Naruto y Hinata terminaron felices y contentos 3

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y favoritos, no estamos leyendo por ahí.

Lizy.

 _04.05.19_


End file.
